Truly, Madly, Deeply
by HeyKickey
Summary: Tanpa disangka, Pansy yang sangat membenci Hermione, malah berbalik untuk meminta pertolongan gadis itu dengan menangis-nangis pula, penasaran minta tolong apa sih? Bad summary -" , RnR, Dramione again. Enjoy my third fic guys :)


**Truly, Madly, Deeply!**

**Author: **HeyKickey

**Summary:**"Tolong aku, Granger. Tolong aku untuk membalas dendamku ke—" Pansy terdiam dan isakkannya terdengar lebih keras. Hermone menatap dengan isyarat muka 'cepat jelaskan semuanya sekarang!' "—kepada ..."

**Disclaimer: **Dan untuk ke tiga kalinya author minjem karyanya tante J.K. Rowling untuk coretdinistaincoret #HEH

**Rated:** Masih setia pada huruf T

**Sesuai dengan polling yang author buat di chapter 8 fanfic I Knew You Were Trouble kemarin, dan polling terbanyak diraih oleh Dramione lagi. Dan jadilah ini fanfic hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja (semoga nggak terlalu nista) . Sebelumnya author mau kasih terimakasih yang buanyaaak buat yang mau ikutan polling kemarin, karena itu semua membuat author menjadi supeeerrrr semangat **** Langsung aja, welcome to my new fanfic, enjoy this fanfic, guys!**

"Mione!" Suara Ginny berhasil membuyarkan lamunan si nona-tahu-segala. Ginny yang masih berdiri di depan Hermione sangat mengharapkan putri Gryffindor itu untuk menjelaskan apa sebenarnya yang sedang di lamunkannya. Bagaimana tidak membuat Ginny penasaran, Hermione yang melamun itu tiba-tiba tersenyum dengan ekspresi puas dengan sendirinya. Ginny masih sayang dengan gadis itu, ia belum bisa menerima kalau sahabat kakaknya itu ternyata gila.

"Kau melamun dan tersenyum sendiri! Kau membuatku takut, Mione!"

Hermione yang dikhawatirkan malah membalas dengan tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya mulai menjawab kekhawatiran adik sahabatnya itu.

"Tenang, aku tersenyum sendiri bukan karena gila! Akal pikiranku masih setia berada dalam tubuhku!" Tersenyum lagi kepada Ginny.

Lalu apa yang telah membuat nona-segala-tahu itu tersenyum sendiri? Sebenarnya bukan karena suatu hal yang lucu yang berhasil membuatnya tesenyum, terlebih malah sesungguhnya yang membuatnya tersenyum adalah suatu hal yang sangat serius. Tidak hanya bagi Hermione, tapi bagi hampir semua gadis yang ada di sekolah ini. Semua ini bermula karena peristiwa kemarin malam seusai makan malam.

* * *

'Temui aku seusai makan malam di kelas kosong dekat Aula Besar. Tolong.'

Sebuah surat tanpa nama pengirim itu berhasil membuat Hermione penasaran. Terlebih kata 'tolong' yang mengakhiri surat tanpa nama itu. Menurutnya, terlalu sopan untuk sebuah surat tanpa nama. Sebelumnya, Hermione berpikir bahwa surat itu adalah surat iseng belaka, tapi setelah membaca kata 'tolong' Hermione merasa bahwa surat ini bukanlah surat iseng.

Dan sekaranglah saatnya untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya entitas yang mengirim surat tanpa nama itu. Hermione sudah berada di ambang pintu kelas kosong dekat aula. Terdengar suara tangisan seorang gadis.

"Maaf,"

Untuk apa ia berkata maaf? Toh bukan Mione yang membuat gadis itu menangis. Siapa orang yang menangis saja Mione tidak tahu. Kakinya berjalan untuk lebih masuk ke kelas kosong itu. Dan mendapati seorang gadis sedang terduduk dengan tangannya memeluk lututnya, kepala tenggelam dalam pelukannya itu.

"Maaf, nona. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu masih tersedu. Hermione mulai sebal dengan kelakuan gadis itu yang tak menjawab kata-katanya, tapi di sisi lain ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan gadis itu. Terlebih Hermione seorang prefek, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan seorang gadis menangis, terlebih lagi gadis itu meminta pertolongannya secara privasi.

"Atau aku perlu pergi dulu, dan kau bisa berbicara denganku saat kau sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan pikiranmu, nona."

Hermione mulai membalikkan badannya, tapi tangannya di tahan untuk tidak pergi oleh gadis yang menangis itu. Terlebih gadis itu sekarang sudah mulai berdiri walaupun masih tertunduk.

"Granger..."

Terdengar suara gadis itu sambil menahan isakannya. Mione kenal suara itu, dan baru menyadari ketika mulai berbalik menatap kepala gadis itu yang masih tertunduk.

"Pansy?"

"Kau benar,Granger—aku Pansy" Kata Pansy.

Mata Hermione masih terbelalak. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa gadis yang sangat membenci dirinya itu sekarang memanggilnya. Tanpa embel-embel _'mudblood'_ tentunya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Hermione sangat penasaran dengan semua ini.

Hermione mulai melepaskan pegangan tangan Pansy, ia takut kalau ini semua adalah akal-akalan anak Slytherin yang mencoba untuk menjebaknya atau bahkan mengusilinya. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus pergi, Pansy!"

Belum sempat Hermione pergi, Pansy menarik tangan Hermione lagi, dan kali ini di tambah dengan tubuh Pansy yang setengah bersujud ke arah Hermione. Lelucon! Ini pasti lelucon! Demi Merlin, ini semua pasti lelucon.

"Hentikan leluconMU, Pansy!"

"Tidak, Granger! Kali ini aku serius!" Kata Pansy

"Tidak aku ya—"

"AKU SERIUS, GRANGER! Tolonglah aku!" Potong Pansy yang diikuti dengan isakan.

Hermione hanya terdiam bingun mau berkata apa. Di satu sisi ia sangat sebal jika kalau nantinya ia mengetahui bahwa semua ini adalah lelucon yang dibuat oleh para Slytherin. Tapi di sisi lain Hermione iba dengan Pansy yang biasanya memanggilnya _mudblood_ ini menangis dan setengah bersujud kepadanya. Terlalu aneh sepertinya untuk di sebut sebuah lelucon.

"Aku minta kau menolongku, Granger! Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku." Isak Pansy dengan masih tertunduk dan setengah bersujud.

"Aku menolongmu?" Tanya Hermione masih sangat bingung.

Pansy terlihat mengangguk. "Untuk apa?" Tanya Hermione meminta gadis itu untuk mennjelaskannya secara rinci. Pansy mulai berdiri dari keadaan setengah sujudnya dan mulai menatap tajam ke arah Hermione.

"Tolong aku, Granger. Tolong aku untuk membalas dendamku ke—" Pansy terdiam dan isakkannya terdengar lebih keras. Hermone menatap dengan isyarat muka 'cepat jelaskan semuanya sekarang!' "—kepada Draco."

Hermione kaget dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Tadi Pansy bersujud dan memohon meminta tolong, dan sekarang Pansy berkata bahwa ia butuh bantuan untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada Draco.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy? Bukankah dia sahabatmu?"

Bukan sekedar sahabat malah dari yang Mione lihat. Bila diumpamakan, Draco menjadi raja iblis, ferett, dan raja dari semua sifat terburuk dari yang paling buruk! Sedangkan Pansy, dia adalah ratu iblis yang setia menemani rajanya. Tapi ternyata, Hermione salah besar.

"Benar apa yang kau katakan, setidaknya sebelum aku mengetahui betapa buruknya Ferett itu!" Isakkan Pansy semakin lama semakin keras.

"Granger! Aku minta kau mau membantuku untuk membalaskan dendamku, aku tahu kau pasti masih ragu-ragu dengan semua ini. Tap sungguh! Kali ini aku tidak berbohong! Kali ini aku serius dengan semua perkataanku! Tolonglah aku, Granger!" Lagi—isakkan Pansy semakin nyata terdengar.

"Oke, Pansy. Aku akan membantumu. Tapi tolong, kau jangan terisak lagi."

Pansy langsung memegang kedua tangan Hermione dengan sangat erat. "Benarkah, Granger? Benarkah kau mau menolongku?" Hermione hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, Granger. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku memintamu untuk membalaskan dendamku kepada Draco. Karena dari yang kita semua tahu, kau lah gadis yang paling Draco benci, karena kau seorang—" Terdiam sesaat, "—mudblood" Terdengar suara Pansy dilirihkan ketika mengatakan kata-kata itu, walaupun begitu hati Hermione tetap terasa disayat ketika Pansy mengatakannya.

"Dan kau bisa membantuku dengan cara—" Pansy mulai membisikkan kata-kata yang berisikan cara membalas dendam kepada pangeran Slytherin itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju, Granger?" Tanya Pansy ketika ia selesai menjelaskan cara untuk membalas dendamnya itu.

"Tolong, Granger. Ini bukan hanya untukku, tapi untuk semua gadis yang hatinya sudah di hancurkan oleh Draco." Pinta Pansy untuk meyakinkan Hermione lagi.

"Baiklah, Pansy."

* * *

Itulah alasan yang membuat mengapa gadis Gryffindor ini melamun dan tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri. Walaupun dia tidak mengalami sakit hati yang terlalu sangat seperti yang dirasakan Pansy. Tapi setidaknya ia juga mempunyai luka tersendiri yang di sebabkan oleh Draco.

Bagaimana tidak sakit, Draco selama enam tahun penuh memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'mudblood'. Rasanya sangat jijik bila harus menatap wajah pangeran Slytherin itu. Tapi, sebentar lagi dirinya pasti bisa membalas semua perlakuan kasar Draco terhadapnya, bukan hanya terhadapnya, tapi terhadap semua gadis yang telah pangeran Slytherin itu sakiti.

Tunggu saja pembalasanku, Ferett Brengsek!

**Fanfic ketigaaaa, akhirnyaa :D Thanks guys udah mau ikut polling kemarin yang diadain di fanfic pertama Author I Knew You Were Trouble. Sebenarnya masih ada satu utang fanfic sih yang Cinderella Step Brother, biarin deh, author lagi pingin posting fanfic baru. Wkwkwk :D**

**So, gimana fanficnya? Bagus nggak? Kependekan? Review pliss, kasih komen, saran dll :D Author senang kok kalo dapet begituan :D Author jadi semangattt :D So—lagi, cepetan klik tombol review guys, makin banyak review makin cepet updatenyah. **

**credit judul ke One Direction - Truly, Madly, Deeply.**

**Finally, Author always love you guys :D**


End file.
